


Slipped Away

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #4 “I love you and its killing me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipped Away

**Slipped Away**

**Characters/Pairing:** past Lance/Gwen, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin

 **Words:** 174

**Prompt #4 “I love you and its killing me.”**

Lance watched as the woman he loved walked up the aisle to another man. It was ripping her heart out to watch it but he had to make himself do it. He had to see that she was gone forever.

When the priest asked for objections, it took all he had to stay silent.

Merlin had turned from to look at him from the altar as if he was expecting him to stand up and declare his love for the bride.

He took a deep breath as he watched her walk back down the aisle with her new husband. It was done and so was he.

He only had himself to blame. He was never there for her when she needed him. She deserved a man that would worship her and he wasn’t that man.

He lingered at the door as the others threw rose petals at Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon.

He slipped away and skipped the reception. He slipped away just like he always did when he could have been there for her.  


End file.
